Hikari Fukui
Hikari Fukui is a main character from Pretty Cure Lucky Clover. Her alter ego is Cure Clover. Appearance Hikari has short brown hair with it half tied up at the side with a blue band and blue eyes, During summer, she wears a pink sundress, a white floppy hat with a pink ribbon around the middle, and 3 inch heeled strappy sandals. During winter, she wears a pink and white down jacket with a pink heart on the zipper, jeans, and pink boots. She usually wears a yellow purse. Her school uniform, she wears a pink sailor shirt with a white collar with a pink line around the middle of scarf with a yellow bow, a slightly darker shade of pink for the skirt, white stocking, black Mary Janes. During P.E, she wears a white t-shirt, dark blue shorts, atheletic socks, and sneakers. As Cure Clover, her hair turns grass green tied in long braid and her eyes turn bright green. Her outfit is a green and dark green tailed vest over a green short sleeved dress with a pleated skirt, with a dark green belt with her Lucky Star compact tied to the side and a four leaf clover, green stockings and dark green boots, Personality Hikari is sweet, kind, caring but is very assertive and protective of Negi and Ami since their childhood friends. She does get easily frustrated when she can't help or when someone doesn't listen to advice not only her advice but good advice from anyone. Background Before becoming Cure Clover She moved to Nikko town when she was four years old with her parents for her father's job and was shy from moving to another town but quickly got out of her shell when befriending Negi and Ami even helping Negi with his homework in reading and math but had leave her elementary school when she knocked a bully flat for saying something mean to Negi but before leaving Negi and Ami gave her friendship bracelets as a token of their friendship. The Return and becoming Cure Clover Hikari moves back to Nikko Town 10 years later after her parents come back because of her father being recruited for the newstation there again and hopes to see Negi and Ami again. Relationships Ami Muichi-'A childhood friend of Hikari's who she is very close to her still even though they haven't seen each other for four years. 'Negi Akiyama-'Another childhood friend of hers who she has a crush on him. 'Marianne Parker-She's kind of at ends with her getting frustrated when she doesn't listen to others or her advice when it comes to fighting Kujikeru. Koji Hisakawa-'''She is a deticated new member to his club and are becoming close friends with him and also gives him some advice when he falls for Kagome. '''Princess Nana- Etymology Hikari...To Shine Fukui...Fortunate Cure Clover...It's in refrence to the four leaf clover Cure Clover "The Four leaf clover of Happiness! Cure Clover!" 「幸福の四つ葉のクローバー！キュアクローバー！」 `Kōfuku no yottsu ha no kurōbā! Kyuakurōbā!' Cure Clover is the alter ego of Hikari using her Lucky Star and she says "Lucky Energy Surge!"Category:Green Cures Category:Leader Cures